kilobosfandomcom-20200215-history
Baston "Everstorm" Harkonax
Basic Information Born: 10th of Hammer, 1462 DR (30 years old) Male Gold Dragonborn (Abeiran) Paladin Height: 6'7’’ (Originally 6'3, changed by Wild Surge) Weight: 300 lbs Hair: None, gray eyebrows and beard (usually shaven). Skin: Gold Scales Eyes: Black Alignment: Lawful Good to Lawful Neutral Distinguishing Marks: None Titles: Prince of Arkhosia, Friend of Phlan Education: Excellent, in line with a noble. Archetype: Armored/Magic Tank, Melee DPR (Nova), Blaster, Persuasion/Intimidation Face. Class Levels: Paladin 6 (Vengeance) / Sorcerer 3 (Wild) Str 21, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 18 What his ability scores mean: Baston is normally a strength-based melee man. He has firebolt and spells from sorcerer so he can hold his own in a ranged battle. If pressed, Baston dips into his sorcerer spells, quickening them to form a one-two punch with his melee and magic. He favors protecting others over selfish actions. He is an honorable face, he is more apt to tell the truth and persuade people using actual facts and implore them based on either what he deems to be right or things that would benefit them and not hurt others, unlike Drake Hightower. He is not against using Intimidation, and has the Friends cantrip. Family: Father: King Cordath "Hearthflame" Harkonax (Deceased), Mother: Queen Miriath "Giltheart" Harkonax (Deceased), Mentor/Butler: Toady Davenport "Everstorm" Dragonborn often take on childhood nicknames. Baston's was born from a much more terrible place. When Baston was a child, his parents were very protective. When he found a way to sneak out of the castle, one day he wandered into an area of arcane instability - a seam that joined Returned Abeir to Faerun. King Cordath sent out search parties and eventually he was found, but he had been marked. Across his back is a strange set of scars, perhaps burns in his scales that resembles a storm. The kids named him Everstorm from the legendary storm that always swirls and burns off the coast of Gontal. He kept the name as his sorcerous power was unlocked during being trapped on Faerun. Trapped! In 1385 DR, Mystra was killed by Cyric and Shar, causing the Spellplague. This caused the weave to cease functioning, which made magic go wild, many magic items to fail and parts of Abeir and Toril to swap places. This included Baston's home, Laerakond or Returned Abeir. Most of the adverse effects had subsided by 1395. In 1479, while Baston was being trained abroad in Faerun proper, Mystra was revived. Baston had been on the way back to visit his homeland when this happened: the effects of the spellplague were reversed, and Laerakond was gone. Baston, only 17, was trapped on Faerun and because he was close to the fissure as the landmasses plane shifted, he was stricken with wild magic, causing him to surge and unlock his sorcerous power for real. Baston Alone 1: Hoard of the Dragon Queen: Greenest in Flames! In 1489 DR, Baston was in the town of Greenest at the most inopportune of times. The town is attacked by dragon cultists and Baston is able to save 33 villagers, killing 30 kobolds, 3 urd and 22 cultists. Baston talks to the Governor, filling up his quest log. He fights more kobolds and cultists at the old tunnel, in the barn, then at the church (green eggs and ham anyone?), leading villagers back to the keep, steering clear of thatched roof cottages. Langdedrosa Cyanwrath challenges someone from the keep, and Baston is quick to reply. They both get a hit or two, then Cyanwrath blasts him with his breath weapon. Baston is hurt, but he finishes the blue dragonman off with his own breath weapon, and the hordes protect his unconscious form. The raid retreats. Later, Baston and the governor talk. He wants him to find out what the motives of the raiders were. He promises whatever furnishings Baston needs, so he says, “a suit of Plate Mail please” Follows the raiding party. He bypasses a layabout party then he gets the drop on the rearguard, slaughtering them, but not before getting valuable information about the camp. He takes a uniform and hides, taking a long rest. Then towards the middle of the night, he walks into the dragon camp like he belongs and makes the persuasion check (with -4 disadvantage). He listens and is inconspicuous, but is roped into guard patrol. He uses this time to gather more information, including where all the prisoners are being held. He finds the monk who was researching the cult and was captured, and under pretense of giving him water, he hits him with Lay on Hands. After the man pleads with him to let him stay, Baston kills the man he relieved and stages his body and frees the monk against his will. Then he takes what prisoners he can and flees, bringing them back to Greenest. Baston actually ends up staying with Greenest as their protector for about a year. Phlan and the Maimed Virulence After a year or so of being a protector for Greenest, Baston sets out again in search of a pathway back to Abeir. He ends up making a temporary home in Phlan, where he gathers information while doing minor work there. It is here that he picked up his first manual skill: smithing. Never knowing manual labor as a noble, he found himself enjoying it. When adventuring would dry up, he'd fall back on smithing. But then the green dragon came and destroyed Phlan. He was made a refugee. Seeing himself unable to fight against this huge threat, he rededicated himself to growing stronger. Strong enough to fight dragons on his own if need be. Baston Alone 2: Mayhem in the Earthspur Mines Baston finds himself in Mulmaster in early 1491, looking for work. He goes into the arena, fought guards without a scratch (lucky and fireball), fought a chimera, dropping several spells to down it as quickly as possible. Talks with guys in the next inn, heads up mountain. Is nearly hit by avalanche. His conjured celestial horse topples to the rocks below and evaporates in a puff of smoke. He is attacked by yetis and immediately unloads his fire breath on them. After narrowly saving against the Chilling Gaze, that would have paralyzed him for 1 minute (certain death alone), he smites one each, killing one and wounding the other, then gets an extra attack from GWM, killing the second. Chased by two bulettes until his mine cart falls off the bridge and the bulettes do too. Goes south and fights gargoyles. Finds two flesh golems and misty steps out of the room when they begin to bar the door. Goes more south and fights 6 gargoyles, opening up with a fireball (and rolls a 48 on damage, almost killing 4of 6 of them) positions himself on shards to get resistance to nonmagical damage. A medusa ambushes him right after the gargoyles while he is still standing on the shard. He fights hard, puts him completely out of spells and spell points, but she is dead. He returns to the dwarf king, and he gives him a sword and belt. He returns the sword to a doppelganger (unbeknownst to him). Drake's Bargain Hearing of the Great Protector of Greenest, the wanderer, Baston, Drake Hightower decides he will find Baston. He hires him to find his sister River. He promises to find a way to transport Baston back to Abeir. With a description of the region, Baston is able to cut a path through the darkness and find her on the path to the Darklake, with Warriors Without Borders (then unnamed) on their run from the drow captors. He comes with them to Sloobludop. On the Darklake River Hightower attached herself to the side of the boat, staying in octopus form through her entire rest. It was fairly new to her - breathing underwater. She sighed, letting out bubbles. Was it was wrong of her to immolate those duergar with a fireball immediately? She took her time taking a rest and recovering her energies. At the end of the two hours of wild shape, River hopped back in deck with a splash. Most of them were dozing now. Except... "M'lady?" Notably less loud now, that Dragonborn was talking to her. "What was your name again?" "Baston Everstorm." "Right," she walked past him, heading for the aft end of the boat. "Wait, m'lady," he said, handing his kobold his oar. River ducked into the cargo bay. Baston had to squeeze, which slowed him down. It was dark back here. He touched his left gauntlet with his opposite hand, casting Light. River was mere inches from his face. "What do you want?" She said through her teeth, "Why are you following me?" "Excuse me, but I have yet to tell you who sent me here." She hid her face in her palm, "Who, pray tell?" "Well, I want passage to my plane. Horace offered his services. He talked to Morgana about researching a teleportation spell that would get me home. In return, he asked me to watch over you for a while," the dragonborn said. "Forget it," River replied, trying to push him aside, "I don't need any help from you. As you can see, I can survive on my own." "I don't doubt it. Horace and Drake are worried for your soul. I must say, in all good conscience, I am as well. You incinerated those poor dwarves with no chance of parley," Baston blocked her path. "They were going to attack us, you saw it," she ground her teeth, "Only after you provoked them," Baston replied in calm tones, "A lot of walking the straight path is about intentions. Sometimes, there is a peaceful path we can take in lieu of killing." "Peaceful path? Save it. I spent the last four years being tortured by demons. What my brothers don't know is that I was resurrected in the Abyss. Only when I was finally slain again were they able to resurrect me. There will be no peace. I will slay every last one of the demons on this and every other plane. Now get the hell out of my way!" She waved her hand and a gust of wind blew him aside. Baston silently returned to rowing. About an hour later he heard a voice in his head. "Hello, prince. Do you have any news to report?" Horace asked, "I have a connection via sending spell." "It is worse than you may have feared. And what's more..." Baston looked up to the looming city above and the boat in the distance, "I sense a strong demonic presence here. We will not be safe soon. Your sister... I fear for her sanity here." Horace nodded to himself. Perhaps, they will be needing help. Unfortunately, they are separated. Baston and River go to different parts of town to investigate the strange cults, and when Demogorgon's attack happens, Drake saves River and those near her. Baston flees through the Underdark, eventually finding a way out in the Moonsea region, near Mulmaster. Baston Alone 3: The Sword of Selfaril Baston again comes to the area near Mulmaster and sees a halfling drop a sword. The same sword he got from the Earthspur Mines quite a while back and he thought he gave to reputable people. He is attacked and defeats the guards but not before the captain sounds her horn. He grabs the sword and retreats before 12 more soldiers get there. He hides in a cave down the road and is approached by a wizard, wanting to free the old high blade from it. Baston agrees. Rests for 24 hours to cure the high blade and get his spells back. Arriving at the Wave and Wink, Baston clears the rough doorway, alerting trolls (unknown to him). He gets Selfaril’s help in opening the wine cellar and finds some fine wine. They go and fight an otyugh and 2 black puddings (which turn into 7 black puddings) picking up some gold and The Wall of Teeth and then make their way to the High Blade’s Respite. From there, the mage contacts them after they’re had a rest, so Baston is off to convince some people to join Selfaril’s cause. Baston speaks with the temple of Tymora (an easy convince), the Beholder Corps (because the mage tricked him), the City Watch, and The Svirfneblin to join their cause. The Svirfneblin lead the groups through the underground, bypassing the troubles the large group could be fighting against. After Selfaril and Hawk get into it, and Selfaril starts winning, a Cleric of Bane kills a bunch of people and summons 3 barbed devils. Baston hastes himself and waits for them to come to him. He banishes one (lucky roll with disadvantage), then he jumps into the fray, taking on all three devils. With shield he is nearly impossible to hit. He uses his Oath of Enmity and unloads smites with Great Weapon Master. One such shield causes him to surge, which makes him unable to talk for the next minute. But he keeps trucking on and takes the devils out. On the Trail Again From there Baston is unable to pick the trail back up. He falls in with a small conflict in Phandelin and then (this is a month or so later) Drake comes to get him and Aldo (who had already left the Underdark with WWB, from the path out of Gracklstugh. Davenport A gold dragonborn sat, thoughtful, full of memory, guarding his companions. Baston liked to take the last watch. It gave him time to pray with Bahamut at dawn. Where was River? He had failed in his mission so far How long until Morgana could find a way to send him home? Was it even possible? Not that he imagined he had much a home to return to. The war with Tiamat went badly. The kobold in front of him picked up the pot on the fire, pouring some into a mug for him. "Davenport!" He said excitedly. Baston nodded, taking a sip. Then he drew back in disgust. "I told you..." "Davenport?" The kobold replied, puzzled. Baston sighed, taking another sip. How had it gotten this bad? He was getting old. Most Kobolds didn't live more than 40 years, but the Davenports had extended their lives under the Harkonax dynasty. But no, that wasn't the reason at all. "Can you even understand me? Drrresk majeshthis mannrrran," he said in Draconic. "Davenport?" "Of course not," he growled, "I cannot even express my displeasure at the sight of you. I will never, ever forgive you. It's your fault. Mother and father, my men. All of them. Dead." It might've even been his fault for the wild magic that seemed to follow Baston everywhere. But he couldn't blame him. "You were a sorcerer once. My father even said you were brilliant before the ...incident. It left you permanently feebleminded . You were even to instruct me in sorcery." "Daven ..port." Confusion. That's all he ever got. Was Toady Davenport trying to kill the king and queen, or had it truly been an accident? He had considered taking him to a cleric or druid for regeneration or greater restoration. But that was a big risk. Baston's first order of business was to get home and ensure the throne was in Harkonax hands, the second was to fight the forces of Tiamat wherever he found them. Luckily the denizens of this world, him included were able to stave her off three years ago. "Come old friend. Did I ever tell you the story about the world that was almost destroyed by Tiamat? It was called Krynn." "Davenport!" The kobold sat down next to him. Baston wanted to be angry with Toady, and indeed Kobolds were made by Tiamat originally, but don't all creatures deserve a choice? "Perhaps it is time for us to pay Drake Hightower a visit." “Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Drake said, a voice carried by the wind. "Sorry. I haven't been able to find your sister since Sloobludop. This trail grew cold ages ago." "Hey, don't worry about it. Bane Brigun (not to be confused with the evil god) found her. Whatever weird warlock power he used seems to have cured her. Or... took the madness from her." "So what does that mean for my passage home?" "I'm sorry, Morgana hasn't been able to find Abeir, let alone craft a way to get there. But let me ask you something... how invested are you in this planet? You've enjoyed your stay so far, right?" "Well, yes." "How long have you been here on Toril?" Drake asked. "The Spellplague ended in what... 1479? So 13 years. Though I was born while the two planes were linked." "Just think about all that might have happened to Abeir in 13 years. Just think about all that has happened here in that time," Drake's said. “Thay’s attempt to summon powerful creatures into this world. The war with Tiamat. The elemental lords returning… and now the demons and madness.” “That’s right,” Drake’s voice faded from the sending and became live as he stepped into view, “And think of all the good you’ve done. "I had no idea you were coming,” Baston scratched his head, “And I haven’t done all that much. I protected the people of Greenest near the beginning of the Tiamat conflict by defeating Langdedrosa Cyanwrath, then I stayed with them after the raiders were gone.” “That was when I first heard of you. People thought you were with the raiders, but you distinguished yourself that day,” Drake replied. "After Phlan, I helped the dwarves in Earthspur during the elemental conflict." “And I helped restore the old High Blade of Mulmaster since you last saw me, fighting the evil clergy’s treachery, then I found my way here, looking for the Dessarin Valley.” “Well you overshot it by about a hundred miles. What about the underdark?” Drake asked. “Done a lot of muddling about in boats and underground,” Baston sighed. “Well, you’ll find out soon my plans for your group. Ki Lobos didn’t take long to get as powerful as we are. It is because we were against a wall in the Dessarin Valley. We had no support and had to deal with nearly all the conflict ourselves. It is time for you and yours to be forged like us,” Drake explained, “If you need any more convincing, think about this: someday Morgana or I will have access to a Wish spell. On that day you will be able to return to Abeir. Do you want to be able to defeat the forces of Tiamat? Do you want to prepare and get strong for that day?” Baston looked the red-haired bard dead in the eye, “What would you have me do?” “I’m glad you asked,” Drake’s eyes gleamed with purpose, “This is your first step. You are strong. I believe you can handle yourself. You will go, by yourself, to Skyreach Castle, and retrieve magic items that will equip your party. There is much left over there from the Tiamat conflict. Destroying evil dragon cults is right up your alley, isn’t it? They need to be in Gauntlgrym soon.” “Do you really believe I can?” “You were by yourself in Greenest and Earthspur and Mulmaster weren’t you? You’ll do fine,” Drake smiled, “Don’t worry. I’ll teleport you. Just leave me here to finish your watch.” “Davenport?” the kobold asked. “That’s right, my friend,” Baston smiled, “We’re going on a trip.” First, the bard handed Baston a greatsword, pulling it out of his bag of holding. Then he just handed him a bag of holding, “You’ll probably need this.” And finally, the bard started concentrating. He visualized the castle, now floating in the clouds, and the town just a stone’s throw away on the ground. His eyes shot open, then he said, “Sorry if I get you a little off target. I’ve never actually been there.” “What?! Never actually…” *POP* Baston vanished with his kobold. Baston Alone 4: Hoard of the Dragon Queen: Skyreach Castle Baston finds a suspicious town, steals a wyvern from cultists and flies to the floating castle. He finds that it is an old Cloud Giant castle that is also hosting a group of Tiamat's cultists trying for a resurgence of the cult. Seeing his opportunity to redeem himself and grow stronger, he finds the cult's leader and destroys her, then her Red Wizard friend, taking their treasure, as Drake asked. He rests and contacts the Cloud Giant lord, Blagothkus, and on bended knee informs him he has taken care of the cult problem. The Giant lord is impressed, then he asks Baston if he can kill a white dragon. It is a flashback to the Maimed Virulence, but the sword Baston recovered from the cult urges him on. Hazirawn tells him that he wants to destroy and he will be happy to help Baston for the time being. So Baston wades into battle with Glazhael the Cloudchaser and narrowly wins because of his Black Dragon Mask, Hazirawn and the Staff of Fire he got from the Red Wizard and a Potion of Cold Resistance. He finds his sorcerous power is growing as well. The dragon hoard is immense. Baston Alone 5: Rise of Tiamat: Old White Death On Drake's orders, Baston continues his war against chromatic dragons. He ventures to a set of caves on the back of his wyvern buddy (Falcor). He talks and fights his way past strange walrus men, and uses the same tactics on the dragon in the caves, this time, using the narrow tunnels to his advantage and another Potion of Cold Resistance. Arauthator is harder, because he can cast a few unique spells, but they are mostly cold based. From there he returns to Rivergard Inn with the spoils for WWB to take to Gauntlgrym. Hazirawn At first, Baston was reluctant to use the sword. It made promises to him. He wrapped it up and didn't touch it until he came up against a challenge he didn't think he could handle. So far, the sword seems to be on board with Baston's quest. Being a paladin involves a lot of killing, and Hazirawn likes killing. But he worries that someday it'll attempt to take control of him, to trick him or to generally fail him. Baston is unsure of the sword's true intent in allowing him to attune. "No means no," Baston looked at the black greatsword, straightfaced. "Old boy, are you talking to your sword?" Bane asked. Baston dropped the sword on the ground, "You will learn to obey and not interfere. Is it cold on the ground? You can't even move without me. If you want to inflict a little pain and destruction, I am your vehicle. I am here to direct your destruction towards a righteous end. I assure you, there will be plenty of blood. Some dragon. Some demon." "Baston..." Drake raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright? What the hell are you doing?" "Merely teaching a tool to be a tool," Baston picked up Hazirawn, sheathing it once more. Mantol-Deith Baston goes with the main group of WWB to Gauntlgrym to meet with the King. But when they leave, Drake asks Baston to hang back. A few days later, they find out that a strange gem is in Mantol-Derith that allows a demon lord to infect the people with madness so Baston and Mord are sent there while the main group continues to Gravenhollow.